Love Tangles and Movies
by MileySmilez
Summary: Jake and Miley have been going strong for a while now, so she's fine when he asks her to be in a movie. But what happens when she's alongside Mikayla and Ashley Blake and feelings and flying all over the place? Jiley and MORE.


**Love Tangles (and Movies) **

Miley pecked Jake on the lips and locked her locker. "See you," she bid, and started walking to her next class, Biology.

"Yeah, see you," Jake responded, obviously entranced with Ashley Blake, the new celebrity who had recently started attending their school.

**A/N-I know I haven't finished the Ashley Blake story, but if you want more details on her, check out the New Celeb on the Block story. **

"Jake," Miley warned. "Stop looking at her. She's not even pretty." Jake looked at her skeptically. "Are you blind?" Miley rolled her eyes. "Maybe she is on the outside, but beauty is only skin deep."

"Yeah, but she's _hot! _Who cares if her beauty is skin deep or a mile deep? And she's a celebrity full-time. No offense, Miley," he added quickly. "I love how you manage both a regular life and a celebrity life, but I could really get some props off of her." Miley's jaw dropped. "Wait, excuse me?" He froze. "I guess that didn't come out right. Let me explain. I'm doing another movie, and there are three leads if you don't include me. That means I need three leading ladies. Obviously, I picked Hannah Montana and Mikayla"—he shot Miley a searing look, obviously reminiscing on the on-set disaster for his _Roger Bucks _movie—"but I need a third. She's perfect for the role, don't you angry? The three leading ladies each have a signature personality. I cast you as the gentle and kind one, Mikayla as the cocky and really confident one, and I'll cast Ashley as the snooty and rich prep."

"That's a match made in heaven," Miley mumbled, slowing down slightly so Jake could explain more thoroughly. "So what am I supposed to do, and when is Hannah going to get the notification that she got a part in a movie? I certainly haven't heard anything." Jake smiled. "You should be getting a text message any moment, if you haven't already. Check your Hannah line after school. So, will you do the movie?"

Miley hesitated. Sure, she'd be with Jake (her long-term boyfriend) for hours a day, but she'd also be with Mikayla and Ashley. She knew Mikayla would be even more resentful towards Hannah (Is that even possible?) because Mikayla had dated Jake for about a week. Their relationship was rocky and he dumped her unsympathetically. And Ashley was just a brat suddenly. _What happened in that relationship? _Miley thought. _We were best friends when we met, and then all of a sudden she turned on me! I can't believe that. She seemed so amazing. Oh, well, it's not _my _fault, so why am I worrying? That's obviously not the kind of person I should want to be friends with. _

"Miley? Earth to Miley." Jake waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry." Miley snapped back to attention. "Yes, I'll do it. I just have to make sure that filming and rehearsal doesn't clash with my schedule and my own rehearsals. My manager—slash Daddy—wouldn't really like that, since I'd lose precious practice for my upcoming tour."

"Don't worry, we already got your schedule and Mikayla's and bent the filming schedule to fit to your needs. There's no problem as long as you don't schedule any emergency or sudden rehearsals."

Miley smiled. "Thanks, Jake. I'm excited. But I'm not much of an actress." Jake grinned in turn, then said, "Don't worry, you don't have to act. I love you anyways." He kissed her again. "Besides, you have the role locked up. The character is basically your twin."

Miley grinned again and retreated into her classroom just before the bell rang. _Another boring class period with Skunkle, _Miley thought wearily, chewing on the tip of her Bic pen. After a boring lecture on photosynthesis (which Lily paid extreme attention to), Miley completely spaced out and began doodling all over her notes (which were blank). She drew hearts and designed an entire wardrobe for her character (based on what her persona was). Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Miley immediately rushed to her locker and pulled out her new Hannah phone. It was a Sidekick LX, and even Tracy envied it completely. She slid up the LCD screen and, sure enough, it showed she had a new message. The message went further into the filming schedule and rules. Then it had a personal message to her that described her character.

**Name: Natalie Hughes**

**Age: 15**

**Personality: Bubbly, kind, sometimes shy, funny, gentle, sees the best in people, smart, gorgeous, humble, and brave when needed.**

**Hair Color: Brunette with a few blonde highlights.**

**Eye Color: Blue**

This Natalie person sounded like a fun—wait, huh? Miley scanned the characteristics quickly. That was _her _hair and eye color. That meant that the second she put on that wig (or maybe Jake would force her to just take off the Hannah wig secretly and call her real hair a wig), both of the other leading ladies would be able to tell who she really was, just by seeing her with different hair. She'd have to make some changes. But she replied that she would love to do the movie anyways.

She immediately dialed Jake. "Jake!" she whined when he picked up. "Um, Miley?" Miley frowned to herself. "Yes, it's me, Miley. Your brown-haired with a few blonde highlights, blue-eyed girlfriend!" she basically screamed. "Um, yes, I guess that's what you are." Jake sounded puzzled. Who could blame him? Miley rolled her eyes. "Jake! Natalie Hughes is brown-haired with a few blonde highlights and blue-eyed."

"Oh! I did that because then you can just take off your Hannah wig and then you'll have everything ready! Smart, don't you think?"

"No! Not smart! People are going to realize it's me-me, as in Miley me! Ashley and Mikayla both know Miley me very well. You have got to change it!"

Jake made some weird nose that could roughly be classified as "I'm a complete idiot!" in maybe Japanese or some other foreign language. Then he switched back to English. "I'm really sorry, Miles, but I can't change it. It's up to the director and he won't change anything without a good reason. And we can't necessarily just walk up to him and blurt, 'Hey, Hannah's really a non-celebrity named Miley Stewart who is brown-haired and blue-eyed, but nobody really knows that, so can you please change the color of her character's hair so that Ashley and Mikayla won't notice?'"

"Houston, we have a problem."

"A big one."


End file.
